


I Hate You

by Squeemish



Series: Lizard Love Prompts From The Tumblr [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Garak has a tail, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeemish/pseuds/Squeemish
Summary: Dialogue prompt: “Is that what you’re doing? Trying to make me hate you?”Julian wants to leave for work, but a heat hungry Cardassian disagrees with the plan.





	I Hate You

**1.** **“** **Is that what you’re doing? Trying to make me hate you?”**

 

“I hate you.”

 

Garak let out a pleased, sleepy hum and wound himself tighter around Julian.

 

“Is that what you’re doing? Trying to make me hate you?” Julian murmured into Garak’s hair and petted the silky strands gently, before he sighed.

 

“I’m going now.”

 

No argument was given against his declaration, and so with a bit of a struggle Julian slid down, the only direction left for him to escape the vice like grip. Face squashed to Garak’s stomach and his arms now free to aide with the untangling of limbs, loose and warm from sleep, Julian manoeuvred himself out of his predicament and managed, _at last_ , to sit up.

 

His right foot was on the floor. The left only inches away. So close to freedom. My God, it was so late, he’d have to run--

 

Hands clamped onto his waist and _squeezed_.

 

A yelp of laughter forced itself out when Garak snatched him back into his arms. He landed on Garak, who quickly flopped them around so Julian was once again stuck under him.

 

“No. _No_. Let me go.” Julian pleaded between cries of laughter, and tried to wiggle himself free, but it was no use. Garak’s arms and legs both held him tightly in place. Worst of all, a smirk had stretched over his face, a look of pure blissful contentment, and if Cardassians were capable, Garak surely would have purred. Julian was infuriated and charmed.

 

“Elim, you are the light of my life, but I need to go. Now.” He said and shoved Garak with enough force to get away from under him, only to be grabbed again. This time Garak planted himself over Julian’s back and nuzzled his ear. Julian _hated_ him.

 

“And being...” Garak’s tail swished over Julian’s hip and curled there, “ _Adorable_ , will not help you.”

 

Julian kicked and squirmed, but Garak only grumbled and settled around him firmer. A louse. A leech. Feeding of off his warmth. Julian wanted nothing more than to stay there, be held and fondled and  _squeezed._ To give in. But there was work to be done, a life waiting outside for both of them to put right, a whole world to fix. So Julian twisted and turned, pulled at the blanked wrapped around them, determined to be a responsible adult, who would get to work, _on time,_ even if it meant pissing off a chilly Cardassian.

 

Garak fought back lazily, eyes shut and he occasional whine let out in protest. Julian was well aware he was wearing Garak out. Victory was nigh.

 

What he wasn’t aware of, was the distance between himself and the edge of the bed.

 

Julian thudded down to the floor, on his ass, air knocked out and his legs left hoisted up on the bed, the blanket twisted around his ankle. With an undignant sniff, Garak smoothed out the blanket and crawled back under it. Julian huffed as he lied on the cool stone floor. He would be incredibly late.

 

Garak’s tail hung over the side of the bed, close to Julian’s knee. The tip of it wiggled happily. Julian reached out, and yanked.

 

The tail vanished under the covers with a sharp hiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you once again to the prompter. Prompteer? The person humanoid thingy who kindly asked for this, thank youuuu~~


End file.
